


Floating On Alcohol

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Drunk Sanosuke, Frenemies, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Nothing sad, Saitou to the rescue, Sanosuke gets hassled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Sanosuke should have seen it coming when the drinks didn't stop coming. At least his favorite wolf knew well enough.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Kudos: 14





	Floating On Alcohol

Sanosuke stumbled slightly when he tried to walk and blindly reached out to grab the nearest solid object. Turned out to be another drunk that didn’t appreciate the handiness. “Sorry.” He bit out when stepping away had him stumbling again. The world kept shifting under his feet, and it really wasn’t making the growing headache he was developing feel much better. With hooded eyes, he tried to find a familiar face that was nonthreatening, but all he saw was the weirdo that kept shoving drinks in his face. Drinks that he probably shouldn’t have so wholeheartedly accepted.  
  
“Shit…” Floating on alcohol, Sanosuke pressed his bandaged fingers to his temple, trying to soothe out the wrinkles forming as a cause of his tenseness. Something really wasn’t right, and yet he offered a small smile when the stranger came back over to him with another bottle of sake in hand.  
  
“Looks like you’re having a hard time there big guy.” Something came up to grip Sanosuke’s upper arm and while it helped the fist fighter stabilize, he really wasn’t a big hand of the touchiness or the sight of those eyes raking down his form. “Need to lie down?”  
  
Laying down in a bar was the worst idea ever. It’s just asking for trouble, or at least for someone to accidentally step on you. But, Sagara needed the world to stop spinning so violently. “Yeah…” He slurred out, slumping a tad in the stranger’s grip. With all this skin contact, Sanosuke had a bad feeling that they weren’t going to be strangers in a bit. Kenshin had suggested he try to warm up more to the locals, heck make some new friends. Sano doubted this was the kind of friendship Kenshin had in mind for him.  
  
The noises of the place were really starting to get to him then. Then there was the issue of loud voices competing with the noise, and that sure didn’t help Sanosuke’s throbbing headache. So he was almost grateful when he felt arms circle around his waist, lifted him up and carried him out of the bar. Sanosuke didn’t even question why this man was helping him out in the first place, or why they were suddenly outside. All he could think of was how nice it felt to finally have a breeze against his skin.  
  
“Heh, we’re almost there. We just want to have some fun you see?” The words floated into Sanosuke’s mind, but he still barely registered them. All he really caught onto was the word, fun...and well who wouldn’t want some?  
  
Hearing the creaking of wood steps being weighed down, and the swinging of what was probably a door, Sanosuke started to stiffen. This didn’t sound fun in the slightest. Though his vision was blurry at best, he forced his head up to take in the sight of a small room. It probably was being rented out, but what really started to get his blood pressure rising was the sight of four men surrounding a futon.  
  
 _Fuck, he might just be the next dead body the cops find._  
  
“H-Hey, uh let's talk this out? My friends are just around the corner, and uh I promised them I’d be back in a few m-”  
  
“He’s not with anyone. I checked.” The guy carrying him laughed out, the least bit concerned. _Like he’d done this before._ _  
__  
_“...You’re mistaken.”  
  
Before Sanosuke had a chance to look back and see who had spoken, he found himself snatched by his collar. Dangling like an idiot, Sagara stared in disbelief when a certain chain-smoking cop locked eyes with him.  
  
“Jime….!?!” Sanosuke choked out only to wince when he was thrown over Saitou’s side. “Fuck, ever heard of being a bit more gentle?”  
  
“Ahou, zip it.” Saitou breathed out, lighting himself another cigarette before his eyes bore into the squeamish men before him. They all knew they had fucked up, and damn...escaping would only be possible if they fought back…  
  
The first man charged forward, fists raised.  
  
 _Pitiful._ Looking only disappointed, Saitou rose to match the attack.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Think ya nearly killed them, y’know.” Sanosuke mumbled, looking a little dirtier than earlier. Totally Saitou’s fault that he had specks of blood on his face and clothes. But the younger male had commented on the blood Saitou had made rain. The cop had looked disgruntled with a sprinkle of pissed off.   
  
“Hn.”  
  
“Don’t you need to arrest them or somethin’?”   
  
“Chou will deal with them later. I doubt they’ll go far.”  
  
“You bastard.” Sanosuke croaked out a throaty laugh and readjusted his arms so they better looped around the wolf’s throat. “You going to tell me how you found me, or rather why you were tailing me?”  
  
“I was making my rounds.” Was the only comment Saitou was sparing on the fist fighter. But it was enough for Sanosuke, well for now at least. It was obvious that it was just more than making the rounds, but Sagara told himself to be grateful that he hadn’t been thrown to the curve yet. “Oi, Jime. I’m hungry.”  
  
“No, you’re drunk Ahou.”  
  
“Can’t I be both?”  
  
“Hn.”  
  
Mentally giving himself a pat on the shoulder for winning that argument, Sanosuke beamed and nuzzled his face up against the crook of Saitou’s neck. It was soothing really to be able to breathe in that familiar smoky scent and feel the warmth through the cop’s coat. Even better that Saitou didn’t seem to mind.  
  
 _See? Jime could be nice. Take that Chou!_ _  
__  
__“_ We’re getting soba, and then you’re resting.”  
  
“Shit, can’t we get something that isn’t so bland-”  
  
“It’s that, or nothing else Ahou.” Saitou uttered before dropping his burnt out cigarette and eased it out of its misery with the end of his boot.  
  
“Nn...fine...just keep carrying me. Like it..”  
  
Though it was against his nature to do so, the wolf felt an amused smirk form at hearing that. As much as he disliked the smell of alcohol on Sanosuke, he didn’t mind so much the boy’s honesty towards him when this drunk.  
  
Kenshin’s suggestion for him to find Sanosuke had actually been a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write fighting scenes properly. I gave up trying here haha.


End file.
